This invention pertains to the art of electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical plug and socket connectors.
The invention is particularly applicable to sleeve-type connectors and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, it will be appreciated that the invention has a broader application and may be advantageously employed in other types of connectors.
Electrical plug and socket connections generally fall into one of two major categories, namely, the NEMA-blade type, and the pin and sleeve type. Generally, the two categories are mechanically and/or electrically incompatible and mating interface between the two types, when physically possible, is undesirable and unsafe. In addition, even within the same category, mechanical and electrical incompatibilities exist and components from different manufacturers should, desirably, not be mated. The problem is further compounded by the fact that many smaller manufacturers will sometimes copy a leading manufacturers' pin diameter and hole positioning in order to provide an apparently compatible interface between the different products. Often, however, these apparently compatible products do not meet all of the standards of the original manufacturer. Therefore, even though a mating connection is possible, the resulting connection is often of poor mechanical and/or electrical quality and unsafe.
In an effort to overcome these problems, it has been deemed desirable to provide a rejection device which can function to prevent mating of incompatible connectors to assure consumers of a safe connection having good mechanical and electrical properties. The subject invention is deemed to meet these needs and overcome the above-noted problems and others.